My Dear Prince!
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: Haruka Nanami knows that all the the members of STARISH is in love with her. But in order to not break anyone's hearts, she decided not to choose any of them. But fate doesn't agree with her...


**Yay~~~! Another NEW story! xD**

**Hi guys! So since it's school time, I won't have much time to update my stories... So I wrote this oneshot ****so at least you would have something to be happy for... Anyways, please enjoy My Dear Prince, STARRING... Uta no Prince-sama! :)**

* * *

_~MY DEAR PRINCE~_

"Hey~! Good job everybody!" A red-haired guy exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. "We totally BLASTED it! Our singing really goes together!"

A purple-haired guy bonked him on the head. "Oh, God... Why must you be so loud, Otoya?" Tokiya said annoyingly.

Otoya pouted. "Well sorry, _Mr. Emo_..." He said, as he received a vein popping out of Tokiya's head as a reply.

"U-Um... Please don't fight, Ittoki-kun and Ichinose-san..." A young girl whispered.

They both stopped and looked at none other than the beautiful Haruka Nanami. How they longed to always hear her angelic voice. It was like when they're going to do something wrong, and a soft voice would always stop them.

"Yes, you immature fools..." An orange-haired man hugged Haruka from behind. As he smirked. "Listen to my little lamb..."

"What do you mean _your_ little lamb?" A blue-haired man said sharply and cold as ice, glaring at the other man.

"Whoa there, Masa..." Ren said, taking his muscular figure off of the blushing girl, then smirked. "I don't suppose you're _jealous_, are you..?"

Masato blushed and turned away. "N-NONSENSE..!" He exclaimed.

Ren chuckled. "Haha... Don't try to deny it, Masa..." He said. "We are all trying to win the Princess' heart."

"Ahhh~~~! KAWAII~!" A tall, blonde-haired guy squealed, hugging Haruka tightly. "Haru-chan~! Why must your blushing face be SOOO cute?!"

"K-Kyaa! Shinomiya-san..!" Haruka squeeked in surprise from Natsuki's strong grip.

"Oi..! Natsuki!" A short young man exclaimed angrily, punching Natsuki's back. "Stop hugging her!"

"Huh..? Oh, hey Syo-chan!" Natsuki said, looking down on the shortie and smiling.

Syo glared at him. "DON'T _'HEY SYO'_ ME..!" He yelled angrily. And with all his might, he threw the giant away! He ran and hugged the girl of his dreams comfortingly. "Haruka! Are you alright..?" He said, his voice soothing and not the usual battle cry voice, as Haruka just nodded her head timidly.

"Syo-chan..! How could you do that to me?!" Natsuki exclaimed, teary-eyed.

"You were hurting Haruka from your hug..! How could I NOT do that to you?!" Syo roared.

"But right now, YOU are hugging her..." Natsuki said, as Syo blushed. Then Natsuki smiled sweetly and said very innocently. "But Syo-chan, a munchkin like you is no match for me."

A vein popped out of Syo's head. "WHAT did you just call me?!" He shouted.

Natsuki was about to say something when a dark-haired guy cut in between them. "Now, now... Let's not retort to violence." He said, then smiled at Haruka. "Please leave Haruka-chan alone... She needs some peace." And with that, he carried her bridal-style and left the music room.

"CECIL..!" They all exclaimed in unison, chasing after them.

"Uh... Cecil-san, I can walk on my own..." Haruka said, blushing, as she received only a smile as reply.

They went in her room and he putted her down on her bed. "Now..." Cecil started. "Would you like to have a sweet dream..?"

"Huh..?" She asked, confused. Then as quick as a flash, Cecil kissed her.

"Nngh..." Haruka mumbled. And as the pair of lips left hers, she started feeling drowsy. The last thing she saw was Cecil's warm smile, and him saying faintly, "Sweet dreams, Haruka-chan..."

...

_'W-Where... Am I..?' _Haruka thought, opening her eyes. She looked around. She was in a small village. The villagers were all happily talking, little children were playing around, there were huge brick houses, and the smell of the fresh green grass.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a white flowery dress that reached her knees, white flat shoes, a flower corsage on her left hand and a matching white headress.

While looking around in amazement, she saw a black cat with familiar green eyes. Then realization struck her. "C-Cecil-san..!" She called and ran after it. The cat looked back, then when people crossed and covered the cat, it disappeared.

_'Where did he go..?'_ She thought and sighed. _'I guess I have to find him on my own...'_

"Um, sumimasen..." Haruka asked an old woman. "W-Where am I, exactly..?"

"Well, you are in the Red Kingdom, my dear!" The woman said, smiling.

"Red...Kingdom..?" Haruka repeated, shocked. "Um... Who rules the land?"

The woman smiled again. "It is ruled by the warm and kind Prince Otoya!" She said.

She widened her eyes. "Where is his palace?" Haruka asked reluctantly.

"Oh, it's not far from here!" The woman said happily. "You just go straight to the right and eventually you will find the palace."

Haruka bowed down her head. "Thank you very much!" She exclaimed then left.

...

"Wow..." Haruka breathed as she looked up at the ginormous castle. She stepped up and talked to the guards.

"And what may you be doing here..?" One of the guards asked.

"I would like to speak to the Prince, please..." She said politely.

"Name..?" The guard asked again.

"Haruka... Haruka Nanami." She said.

"I'm sorry, but the Prince isn't expecting anyone by that name." The guard said.

"But... I... I really need to talk to the Prince..!" Haruka exclaimed.

"No, you can't!" The guard exclaimed.

"Hm? Now what is going on here..?" A young man in fine robes said, appearing.

"O-Otoya-sama..." The guards bowed deeply. "T-This girl was disturbing us..."

Otoya looked at the girl and smiled. "How may I help you?" He said.

"I-I wish to speak to you!" Haruka answered, bewildered.

"Oh, I suppose I have time..." Otoya answered, as he pulled her in the castle.

"But... Otoya-sama..." The guards mumbled as Otoya just looked back and smiled again.

...

"So... What do you wish to talk about?" The red-head asked, as he sipped his tea on the balcony.

"U-Uh... Um... I..." Haruka stuttered, fiddling with her fingers. She should've thought of what to say first before going here.

Otoya laughed. "Haha... What an interesting girl..." He said, then putted his tea down. "But I understand. It's not everyday you see a Prince..."

She blushed and looked at him. Otoya still looks the same, aside from the fine clothes and all. But he was different. He's more reserved when he's a Prince...

"So..." He started, as Haruka was excited of what the reserved Otoya would say. "...WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE VILLAGE?!" He exclaimed, grinning madly as Haruka sweatdropped. Yep, he's still the noisy guy, alright...

"Um... I-I really liked the village..." She said honestly.

He smiled. "Is that so..?" He said. "I'm really happy... I always like hearing of what foreigners say of my country." Then he looked at her excitedly and closed in on her face. "Speaking of which... Where ya from, Haruka-chan?"

"I-I'm... From..." She stuttered. First of all she doesn't know what to say. And second of all, how can she speak with a handsome guy right in front of her face? He waited patiently for an answer, and was enjoying himself by looking at her features. He really liked her vivid, forest-green eyes... Her beautiful long orange hair... Blushing face... And her soft pink lips, waiting to be kissed... It was funny, he thought. To feel this way for a person you met for the first time. But it doesn't seem like a first time. Somewhere deep in his heart, it keeps telling him that he met her before. But when..? Where..?

"U-Um..." Haruka mumbled, when suddenly something warm hit her lips. She widened her eyes when she saw Otoya's lips on hers and his eyes staring at her eyes, and full of passion.

He slowly pulled away and looked at her, blushing. "I know this may seem sudden, but..." He whispered. "I... Love you, Haruka Nanami... Please be my Princess."

"P-Prince... Otoya..?" She breathed, shocked. She was about to answer when all faded to nothingness. And when she opened her eyes again, she was in a different place.

...

Haruka looked around. She was still wearing the same clothes, but in a different place. She was in a field full of fresh grass, cherry blossoms everywhere, sparkling ponds with small fishes and kids playing everywhere.

She walked to a little boy. "Um, hello..." She greeted, smiling. "May I please ask where I am?"

The little boy smiled. "You are in none other than the Violet Kingdom, miss!" He exclaimed. "This is the most awesomest place, yet! It is ruled by the super cool Prince, Tokiya-neechan!"

"Where is his palace?" She asked.

"I'll show you!" The little boy said, taking her hand.

...

"Tokiya-neechan..!" The boy called a purple-haired man.

Tokiya looked up from the book he was reading. "Reizo..?" He said, then smiled. "What do you need?"

"This young miss was asking where you were!" The boy answered.

He looked at Haruka. "I'm Prince Tokiya..." He introduced. "And you are..?"

"H-Haruka Nanami, desu..!" Haruka answered, still shocked from all the things that has happened.

Tokiya smiled. "Nice to meet you..." He said. Haruka thought that he might be cold to her, like the very first time they met each other... But he wasn't now.

Reizo looked at the two and grinned. "Well, I'll leave you two alone... If you know what I mean." He said mischievously and ran away.

"Please take a seat, Nanami-san..." Tokiya said, patting the seat next to him, as she did so. "So what do you need?"

"G-Gomenasai..." She bowed her head to him. "I don't really know what to say..."

Tokiya smiled. "It's fine..." He said assuringly. "Well, you know... When I saw you, I didn't know what to say either..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

He blushed and looked away. "Well... First, let's just say I was captivated at how beautiful you are..." Tokiya said, as Haruka blushed. "And second... I don't know... I felt as if fate was pulling us together... And it's weird, for my first time meeting you."

Haruka was speechless at such a straight forward answer. "Prince Tokiya..." She whispered, as he gazed back at her with such hopeful eyes. It was like a magnet, and she can't help but draw closer to him, and that their lips touched.

After that, everything turned to nothingness again...

...

Haruka opened her eyes again to see that she was in like a festival. It was night, and there were street lanterns everywhere. Everyone was wearing formal clothes and masks. They were all out in the field, and the cold, crisp wind blowing in the air.

It was all so beautiful, she thought. Where was she?

"Hello, everyone!" A man said on the microphone at the front. "Welcome to the Orange Kingdom! And we are hereby today to celebrate our dear Prince's birthday! Happy birthday to Prince Ren! Everybody, please enjoy yourselves and have a blast..!"

"A-Amazing..." Haruka whispered, backing up when she hit someone at her back. She turned around and bowed her head. "I'm sorry!" When she looked up, she saw a handsome young man smirking back at her.

"Well, well... Hello, little lamb." Ren said, inching his face to her's. "Are you lost..? May I fill you with my presence?"

"U-Um..." Haruka stuttered, blushing.

He looked down at her clothes and sighed. "My, my... That won't do..." And as he snapped his fingers, maids suddenly appeared behind Haruka. "Please dress this lovely girl." He said, as the maids dragged her away.

...

Ren smiled, satisfied. Looking at Haruka up and down. Her long hair was down, all curled up and reaching her waist. She was wearing a red dress that reaches her knees, and with jewels on it. Red high heels and a beautiful diamond necklace. "Thank you... You may now leave." He said, as the maids bowed and left respectfully.

Haruka blushed and bowed deeply. "Um... T-Thank you..." She said shyly.

Ren lifted her chin up. "No need to thank me..." He said, then suddenly pushed her on the bed.

"P-Prince Ren?!" Haruka exclaimed.

Ren looked at her with fiery eyes and smirked. "Are you scared?" He asked, touching her lips.

Haruka looked at him and said strongly. "No, I'm not scared..."

He chuckled. "We'll see about that..." Ren said.

"The Ren I know isn't like this..." Haruka said, causing him to stop and look at her confusingly.

"What do you mean? We haven't met before..." He said.

"We have..." She said, staring deeply into his eyes. "Please... Please remember me."

He stared back at her. There was something familiar about her eyes. Something...special.

Then he smiled, remembering. "Now I remember..." He said. "I loved you, didn't I?"

Haruka widened her eyes in shock as he kissed her softly. It felt like she was melting. She never knew Ren could kiss like this.

She wished that this would last forever...

But it couldn't...

...

Haruka opened her eyes and saw that she was in a village filled with snow. She was still wearing the clothes Ren gave her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around with snow falling everywhere, and kids and adults enjoying.

She shivered as a breeze went through her spine. And she widened her eyes when something dropped behind her. She looked around and saw a very beautiful man, putting his white jacket on her. It was as if he was like a living doll. And then he looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Are you okay..?" He asked in his piercing, cool voice.

"Y-Yes... Thank you..." Haruka said, blushing.

He smiled. "Welcome to the White Kingdom..." He said. "And I am Prince Masato."

"H-How do you do..? I'm Haruka Nanami!" She said, bowing.

"Would you care for a walk?" He asked, stretching out his hand as she took it.

...

"Wow... So beautiful..." Haruka said, gazing at the crystal-like white roses.

"I grew them myself..." Masato said, smiling and picking up a flower and putting it on Haruka's hair. "Now they look even more beautiful..."

She blushed at his kind words and looked down. "T-Thank you..." She mumbled.

He smiled some more. "To me, you are the most beautiful thing ever..." Masato said, pulling her chin up. "When I saw you in the town square... I don't know... Something just came to me and I knew that we are meant for each other."

She blushed. "Prince Masato..." She whispered closing her eyes slightly as she slowly came closer and kissed him. But then she suddenly pulled back quickly.

He stared at her wide-eyed, then realized. "Ah... Yeah, I'm sorry... I have cold lips." He explained, but was shocked when she kissed him again. "That's okay... I'll just warm you up." Haruka said smiling, as Masato blushed and they both kissed passionately.

...

She opened her eyes again to see that Haruka's in a village full of... DUCKS? She looked around, puzzled. Everywhere she looked, the billboards, posters... Were all... Piyo-chans...

_'Well, I think it's obvious whose kingdom this is...'_ Haruka thought, sweatdropping.

"KAWAII~~~~~~~~~!" A loud voice exclaimed, hugging her from behind. She looked around and saw a big Piyo-chan hat on top of a tall, handsome man with glasses.

"Welcome to the Yellow Kingdom... OR WHAT I LIKE TO CALL IT, PIYO KINGDOM!" The man exclaimed very loudly. "I'm Prince Natsuki! Nice to meet ya!"

Haruka sweatdropped again. "H-Hello... I'm Haruka Nanami." She said, smiling awkwardly.

"Haru-chan~~~~~~~!" Natsuki exclaimed, grinning madly. "Sooooo cute~!"

She gasped as she felt the air gone from her. Natsuki was so strong! "A-Ah... Prince... Natsuki..." Haruka breathed, as Natsuki widened his eyes and apologized.

"Hehe, sorry..." Natsuki said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'm too strong..."

"But... Haru-chan..." Natsuki started, regaining his mood.

"Y-Yes..?" She said.

He smiled sweetly, blushing. "Daisuki dayo..!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"E-Eh?! What..." Haruka exclaimed, shocked at his confession.

Natsuki smiled again. "You are the most cutest thing I've ever seen!" He said. "And not only that, I really like your personality!"

"And I also want _you_ to know _me_..." He said again, smiling. And with that, he took off his glasses.

"Ah! Natsuki..!" Haruka exclaimed, trying to claim his glasses. But his hand moved away from her reach so that she couldn't reach his glasses.

His head was down. And when he looked up, his eyes were dark. Natsuki seemed dangerous. He violently took off the ridiculous Piyo-chan hat on his head.

"Um... N-Natsuki..?" Haruka mumbled, reaching out her hand to him slowly when he quickly pulled her to him.

He smirked. "I am _Satsuki_..." He said, eyes glinting, seeing that she was scared. "Are you scared?"

Haruka remembered Ren's same question. _"Are you scared?"_ He asked. And with the very same answer, she answered Satsuki. "No, I'm not scared..."

He smirked some more. "Hn... What an interesting girl." Satsuki whispered, then suddenly kissed her roughly. When he pulled away, he was surprised to see Haruka's face frowning and eyes teary. He knew she was scared, but trying hard to put on a brave front. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart sting. And suddenly had the urge to protect her. Then he hugged her tightly, Haruka shocked. "I'm sorry..." Satsuki mumbled. As he kissed her again, but this time, softly. Like as if he was afraid of letting her go.

But he had to...

...

"Huh..?" Haruka mumbled as she looked around. She could've sworn she was with Satsuki just now... _'Oh well...'_ She thought. _'I guess I'm in a new place now...'_

"Oh, hello miss..." A tall man with a gang said, grinning at Haruka. "What do you say about having fun with me and my friends?"

She scanned them. Bandits, she thought and was slightly glaring at them.

"Woah, what's with the glare?" The man said, getting closer to her and touched her neck. "That's a pretty nice necklace you got there..." And without another word, he pulled out his knife. But before he could hit her, a dashing form cut in between them and kicked him in the shin! "Ouch..!"

He looked up, glaring. But dropped his gaze when he saw a short young man. "S...Syo-sama!" He exclaimed.

"What the HELL were you doing to this lady?!" Syo screamed angrily, glaring hardly at the man. "Is that any way to show visitors a warm welcome in our land?!"

"I-I... Err... Sorry..." The man mumbled, scared and shaking.

Syo sighed. "Just SCRAM..!" He exclaimed as they quickly left. He turned his back on Haruka and gave an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry... I should really control the people here... Anyways, I am Prince Syo and this is the Pink Kingdom."

"Watashi wa... Haruka Nanami." She introduced.

He smiled softly. "And what brings you here, Haruka..?" He asked, as he just received a shook of a head from her. "Well... Wanna hang out together?"

"S-Sure..." Haruka answered.

...

"S-Sugoi..!" Haruka exclaimed, looking down on the cliff and enjoying the breeze blowing through her hair.

"Be careful! You might fall!" Syo said, and at that time, she stepped on her heels and fell. "Haruka..!" And he caught her skillfully before falling.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Prince Syo..." Haruka whispered, shocked that his face is close to hers and his breath ragged.

"D-Daijoubu desu ka..?" He asked, eyes full of worry as she just nodded her head and him sighing in relief. "Haa... That was close... If anything happened to you, I... I..." He broke off, hugging her tightly.

"Syo..?" Haruka questioned, confused. He looked up to her and smiled. "I never knew I'd felt this way for anyone..." Syo said, her still confused when he suddenly kissed her. "I love you..."

...

Haruka looked around. "A new place again..?" She mumbled. She was in a very open space. With the sun shining brightly, birds chirping, and trees, plants and flowers growing everywhere. She smiled and breathed in the fresh air.

"I see you're in my land now..." A familiar voice said behind her, as she turned around and saw Cecil who's not in cat form.

"Cecil-san..." She whispered. "What's happening here..?"

He just smiled. "Welcome to the Green Kingdom... I'm Prince Cecil." He said, bowing down. Then he extendend his arms to her as Haruka took it. "Shall we go for a walk, Hime-sama?"

...

"...So how is your dream?" Cecil asked after a while.

"Huh?" Haruka said, confused.

He smiled. "Nevermind..." Cecil said, putting it off.

"Prince...Cecil..." She whispered, looking away from him.

"Hm? What is it, Haruka..?" He asked, stopping and looking at her.

"Please tell me what is all happening here..." Haruka said, finally looking straight at his eyes.

He just smiled again and inched closer to her face as she blushed. "Please choose your Prince, Haruka..." He said as she looked at him, still puzzled when he suddenly kissed her. "Goodnight, Haruka-chan..."

...

Haruka woke up, looking around. She was expecting to be in a different place again. But instead, she was in her normal room, on her bed. And that next to her was a sleeping Cecil.

"3... 2... 1... GO..!" People exclaimed outside, as the STARISH members burst open her door and falling on top of each other on the floor.

"M-Minna-san..!" Haruka exclaimed, shocked.

They all stood up with bruises, but was glaring dangerously at Cecil's sleeping form. Syo pointed an accusing finger at him. "See, guys..! I told you he was gonna do something to Haruka!"

"Haruka..!" Ren exclaimed desperately. "I thought you were gonna save your innocence for ME!"

And they all bonked Ren on the head. "BAKA!" They exclaimed.

Cecil turned and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ohayo..." He mumbled.

"CECIL..!" They all tackled him.

"E-Everyone..! Nothing happened between me and Cecil-san!" Haruka said, stopping them.

"Yeah..." Cecil agreed. "At least we didn't go _all the way_..." At this point, they covered Haruka protectively and glared at him.

With that, they all left, dragging Haruka along but not before Cecil whispered something to Haruka as she blushed and quickly left, Cecil smirking.

"Are you okay, Haruka-chan? What did he say to you?" Otoya asked.

"N-Nothing... I'm fine..." She assured, still blushing as the red-head shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

...

_"Please choose your Prince, Haruka..."_

...

* * *

**Haa... I really had fun writing this story! Anyways, plz R & R! xD**


End file.
